Hearts in Metropolis
by LuSa
Summary: Chloe ist in Metropolis, auf den Spuren von Lionel. Lex ist auch da.... Dinge entwickeln sich halt..... !!!!Kapitel 3!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1  
  
Chloe rieb sich den Nacken. Sie hatte schon wider zu lange am Layout für die Schülerzeitung gearbeitet und als sie auf die Uhr sah, merkte sie, dass es schon nach fünf war. "Mist" Sie hatte ihrem Vater versprochen mit ihm für eine Woche nach Metropolis zu fahren, zu ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante. Sie freute sich schon auf ihre Cousine, denn die hatte genau wie sie Ferien und hatte versprochen ihr die Stadt zu zeigen. Sie hatte Ferien, aber ihr Vater verband die Reise mit einer Konferenz, zu der ihn Lex Luther geschickt hatte. Es war typisch. Sie hatten sich beide auf die Woche in Metropolis gefreut, doch dann meinte Mr.Luther ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu müssen. Es hatte aber auch etwas gutes. So konnte sie mit Louis ungehindert durch die Gegend ziehen, die Stadt erkunden und vielleicht sogar ein paar nette Kerle kennen lernen. Sie war sich sogar sicher, dass Louis einige nette Kerle kannte. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie schloss die Tür des Büros hinter sich und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto. Sie war schon fast dort angelangt, als ihr Reporter Instinkt sie dazu bewegte sich umzudrehen. Sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen, denn dort stand Lionel Luther und unterhielt sich mit einem Mann, der auf sie nicht den Eindruck machte, als hätte er die besten Absichten. 'Verdammt', dachte sie, 'hätte ich doch heute morgen meine Kamera nicht zu Hause vergessen, dann hätte ich jetzt das perfekte Photo machen können. Aber das scheint ja interessant zu sein, wenn ich doch nur näher herankommen würde, und die beiden belauschen könnte. Das könnte eine interessante Story werden.' Doch noch während sie in der Unterhaltung steckte, bemerkte der fremde Mann sie. Auch Lionel drehte sich um und starrte sie an, als wolle er sie auf der Stelle ermorden. Sie hielt es für besser sofort ins Auto einzusteigen und schnellst möglich von hier weg zu kommen. Sie hatte Lunte gerochen, doch diese Situation war ihr doch ein wenig zu unheimlich., vor allen Dingen jedoch Lionel Luther. Sie schaute sich noch einmal um, doch beide Männer waren inzwischen verschwunden. Sie grinste. Egal, was das gerade gewesen war, es schien sich darauf vielleicht eine gute Story machen. Ihr Vater wartete schon auf den Stufen auf sie. Gabe Sullivan, schaute seine Tochter mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch konnte er ihr nicht wirklich böse sein, denn er wusste, dass sie im Büro aufgehalten worden war, besser gesagt sie hatte sich selbst aufgehalten. Aber das war für ihn nichts neues. Er wusste, dass sie schon heute morgen ihre Sachen für den Aufenthalt gepackt hatte, so dass sie jetzt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit essen musste. Dann konnte es los gehen. Er war nicht allzu begeistert, denn für ihn würde einer Woche voller Vorträge und Essen mit Kollegen bevorstehen, während er Chloe alleine lassen musste, denn das... Mist, er hatte es ihr noch nicht gesagt und er wusste, dass sie sich so sehr gefreut hatte, ihre Cousine zu sehen und mit ihr die Stadt unsicher machen wollte. "Ähm Chloe, es gibt da was..." Gabe traute sich nicht, seiner Tochter in die Augen zu blicken. "Nun ja, dein Onkel hat heute angerufen und nun ja, seine Mutter ist krank geworden und..." "...und das bedeutet, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeit hatten, als auf dem schnellst möglichen Wege dort hin zu kommen.", vollendete Chloe den Satz. Gabe lächelte sie an. "Es tut mir leid Schatz, mein Angebot steht trotzdem noch. Dann wohnst du eben bei mir im Hotel. In deinem eigenen Zimmer natürlich. Ich würde dich gerne um mich haben und ungern hier alleine lassen, bei dem was in der letzten Zeit alles passiert ist..." Chloe war ein bisschen enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf diese Woche mit Louis gefreut, doch sie konnte verstehen, wieso sie so schnell abreisen mussten. Sie lächelte. Sie würde sich nicht um eine Woche in Metropolis bringen lassen. Auch wenn sie jetzt niemanden mehr hatte, der mit ihr durch die Stadt ziehen würde, aber eine Woche aus diesem verdammten Smallville raus, weg von Clark, das konnte auf keinen Fall schaden. " Ich würde gerne mitkommen, Dad." Sie hatte sich inzwischen an den Tisch gesetzt und angefangen eine kleinen Snack zu essen. Ihr Vater fing an über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. "Dann beeile dich ein bisschen, denn wir wollen ja immerhin noch vor Mitternacht da sein. Er hatte schon vorhin im Hotel angerufen und ein weiteres Zimmer gebucht, denn er hatte gehofft, dass seine Tochter mitkam. Eine halbe Stunde später befanden sie sich auf dem Weg nach Metropolis. Sie hatte sich schon in der Schule von Clark, Pete und Lana verabschiedet und war deshalb auch so schnell abfahrt bereit gewesen. Jetzt saß sie neben ihrem Vater im Auto und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Was hatte Lionel Luther von dem fremden gewollt? Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte diese Superkräfte und könnte viel besser hören. Dann hätte sie nämlich die Unterhaltung belauschen können, aber so! Sie hatte den fremden nicht einmal genau erkennen können, aber ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass etwas dahinter steckte. Was dieses etwas jedoch war konnte sie nicht sagen, dafür hatte sie zu wenig Informationen. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern bis sie in Metropolis angekommen waren. 


	2. Mr Luthor, Miss Sullivan

Kapitel 2  
  
"Mein Vater ist in Smallville? Verdammt, was hat er jetzt schon wieder vor?" Lex konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Vater hatte ihn her beordert, weil die Ballwoche war und er sich dort überall anstelle seines Vaters zeigen sollte und somit die LutherCorp repräsentieren konnte, aber er hatte angenommen, dass sein Vater hier sein würde um sein wachsames Auge - Lex musste lachen. Der Mann war blind- er schüttelte den Gedanken ab- auf ihn zu haben. Es ging hier immerhin um seine Firma und deren Ansehen. Aber nun war er in Smallville, das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er wäre am liebsten sofort wieder nach Smallville gefahren, doch dazu hatte er im Moment keine Zeit. Er war ein Luther und somit konnte er einfach nicht rumsitzen, sondern wurde mit jeder Kleinigkeit belästigt, die selbst Clark auf eigene Verantwortung hätte ausführen können, auch wenn er absolut keine Ahnung von Wirtschaft hatte. Jetzt war er gerade auf dem Weg in das Hotel, in dem die Konferenz stattfinden sollte, bei der auch Gabe sein würde. Er wollte schauen, ob auch alles so lief, wie er es erwartete. "Verdammt, was hat mein Vater wieder vor."  
  
Gerade als er vor dem Hotel vorfuhr, kam auch Gabe an. Lex war erstaunt auch Chloe zu sehen, denn dies war immerhin eine Geschäftsreise. Gabe schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen, als er Lex entdeckte. "Mr. Luther? Was machen sie denn hier?" Lex musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. "Das selbe wie sie. Ich muss arbeiten, nur das ich von meinem Vater hin und her geschickt werde, während sie von ihrem Boss beauftragt wurde." Chloe unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Auch wenn Lex Luther es sehr wohl verstand seine Miene und seine Augen emotionslos zu halten, sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie sehr er sich amüsierte. Ihr Vater fühlte sich unter der trockenen Bemerkung, die Lex Luther gemacht hatte, sehr unwohl und sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so da stehen lassen. Sie trat eine Schritt auch Lex zu.  
  
"Mr. Luther"  
  
"Miss Sullivan." er nickte ihr zu.  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, ihr Unterhaltung mit meinem Vater zu unterbrechen, aber ich habe einen schrecklichen Tag hinter mir und bin dementsprechend müde. Ich würde gerne mit meinem Vater unsere Zimmer beziehen." Sie zog ihre Mundwinkel hoch und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem künstlich aufgesetzten kleinen Grinsen, dann drehte sich dann um, um ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum zu hohlen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Mr. Luther, eigentlich sollte sie bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel sein, aber die mussten überstürzt weg, und so musste ich sie mitbringen, da ich ihr eine Woche in Metropolis versprochen hatte." Chloe hatte inzwischen ihr Gepäck geholt und war dabei im Hotel zu verschwinden. Lex schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. 'So eine keine Göre' dachte er und ging ihr, ohne noch einmal auf Gabe zu achten, hinterher. Er musste sich beeilen, fast sogar rennen, um sie noch aufzuholen, aber er kam gleichzeitig mit ihr an der Rezeption an. Die Dame hinter dem Tresen lächelte sie an. "Lex, was kann ich denn heute für sie tun?" Sie warf einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf das Mädchen, das neben ihm stand. Sie war viel jünger als die Frauen, die er sonst immer mit brachte und sie hatte auch eine vollkommen andere Ausstrahlung. Chloe verdrehte die Augen. 'Lex, was kann ich denn heute für sie tun? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schaute sich um. Ihr Vater war noch immer nicht hier, doch durch die Tür konnte sie sehen, dass er ein paar Kollegen getroffen hatte, und sich nun mit ihnen unterhielt. Chloe schaute wieder zum Tresen und entdeckt eine andere Frau, die am anderen Ende des Tresens stand. Sie winkte ihr zu und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.  
  
"Hi, mein Vater hatte hier zwei Zimmer auf den Namen Sullivan reserviert." Die Frau, die bei Lex Luther stand hob erstaunt die Augenbraue. Sie hatte gedacht, dass diese Frau mit Lex hier war. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte Lex Luther sonst hier? Auch Lex hatte unmerklich eine Augenbraue hoch gezogen. Chloe ließ sich eindeutig nicht von seiner Ausstrahlung beeindrucken oder einwickeln. Das war neu. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie neben ihm stehen blieb und ihn die Sache regeln lies, aber sie war einfach von ihm weg gegangen.  
  
"Miss Sullivan..."  
  
"Mr. Luther, sie stören. Ich habe nicht die Zeit und die Nerven schon gar nicht mich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen." Ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, hatte sie weiter das Formular ausgefüllt. Als sie fertig war gab ihr die Frau am Tresen zwei Schlüssel. Sie ließ ihre Koffer dort stehen und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Draußen stand ihr Vater noch immer und unterhielt sich mit seinen Kollegen. "Dad" Gabe drehte sich um und Lächelte. "Ich wollte dir nur deinen Schlüssel geben. Wir sind nicht im selben Stockwerk, aber du kannst mich jeder Zeit besuchen kommen." Sie grinste. "Zimmer 2569" Sie gab ihrem Vater den Schlüssel. "Meine Herren" sie nickte jedem zu und drehte sich dann um, um auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen, denn sie war müde. 


	3. Zimmer 2569 1

Disclaimer: Sollte ich vielleicht mal nachholen. Nein, Smallville gehört mir leider nicht. *heul*  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Gabe konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Das war seine Tochter.  
  
Chloe wunderte sich. Als sie in die Halle kam, war Lex nicht mehr da. Er war wahrscheinlich gegangen. Sie atmete auf. Es war ihr schon recht, dass er nicht mehr da war. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart immer so schwach. Sie hatte schon von dem berühmten Luther Charme gehört, doch so sehr wie heute hatte sie ihn noch nie gespürt. Sie hatte beinahe weich Knie bekommen. Jetzt stand sie im Aufzug auf und ihr Puls hatte sich so weit wieder erholt. Sie machte sich sogar schon wieder Gedanken darüber wie sie hinter das Geheimnis von Lionel Luther kommen könnte. Was hatte er in Smallville gemacht? Lex wäre doch mit Sicherheit niemals nach Metropolis gefahren, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sein Vater in Smallville ist. Soviel hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit schon über Lex gelernt. Er traute seinem Vater keine fünf Meter über den Weg. Also was wollte er? Als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte, war sie so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht einmal den neugierigen Blick bemerkte, den ihr ein Zimmermädchen zuwarf.  
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken betrat sie ihren Raum und erschrak fürchterlich. An die Wand gegenüber der Tür gelehnt, stand Lex. Er schaute sie an, ohne das seine Augen verrieten was er dacht oder fühlte. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Clark hatte ihr viel von Lex erzählt. Einiges. Dafür fühlte Chloe wie ihre Knie wieder weich wurden. Lex sah heute aber auch besonders gut aus. Sein Anzug schien seinen Oberkörper besonders hervor zu heben und die Glatze machte ihn nur noch attraktiver. "Verdammt was ist nur mit dir los Chloe?" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie hatte dabei nicht daran gedacht, dass Lex auch in diesem Zimmer war. "Du kannst unmöglich finden, das Lex...." plötzlich wurde sie sich seiner Präsens nur allzu sehr bewusst, denn er stand direkt vor ihr. "Was kannst du unmöglich finden, das ich bin?" Hatte sie das vorhin etwa laut gemurmelt? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie musste von ihm weg. Seine Nähe machte ihr so sehr zu schaffen, dass sie es nicht mal schaffte richtig zu denken. Als sie ein paar Schritte weiter ins Zimmer gegangen war, setzte ihr Verstand wieder ein.  
  
"Was zum Teufel tun sie in meinem Zimmer, Mr. Luthor? Und wie zum Teufel sind sie hier herein gekommen?" Als Antwort erhielt sie nur eines seiner üblichen Grinsen. Sie ging zum Telefon. "Das könne sie sich sparen, Miss Sullivan. Niemand wird etwas unternehmen, wenn sie jetzt darum bitten würden, mich aus ihrem Zimmer zu bringen." Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie war noch nicht einmal richtig in Metropolis angekommen und schon hatte sie Lex Luther am Hals. "Machen sie, dass sie aus meinem Zimmer kommen. Ich habe im Moment weder den Nerv noch die Lust mich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzten. Was immer sie wollen, nein, ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran." Sie war wirklich nicht in der richtigen Stimmung für seine Spielchen. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre sie auf ihn eingegangen, aber nicht heute und nicht jetzt. Es war immerhin schon spät und sie war müde.  
  
Lex rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Na gut, wenn er dort bleiben wollte, konnte er das gerne tun. Sie würde sich jetzt für die Nacht fertig machen. 


End file.
